onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Emma Swan
Princesa Emma Swan é filha de Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado foi salva antes que a Maldição das Trevas da Rainha Má consumisse todo o mundo mágico, pois era a única pessoa capaz de quebrar a maldição e trazer de volta todos os finais felizes. Ela é interpretada em sua fase adulta pela atriz Jennifer Morrison, em sua fase adolescente durante a época da maldição da Rainha Má na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. Algum tempo antes de sua mãe engravidar dela, a Rainha Má, ameaçou destruir a felicidade de todos os habitantes do mundo dos conto de fadas. Rumpelstiltskin profetizou que, se Emma fosse salva, ela voltaria em seu 28º aniversário, e os salvaria. Emma nasceu no dia em que a Rainha Má lançou a terrível Maldição das Trevas sobre toda a terra. O plano original era enviar a Branca de Neve ainda grávida, junto com Príncipe Encantado em um Armário Mágico, que poderia salvar 2 pessoas. Porém Gepeto , mentiu sobre a capacidade do armário dizendo que só poderia transportar uma pessoa, pois ele também queria salvar o seu filho da maldição. Assim, Pinóquio tem o dever de guiar Emma á quebrar a maldição. Branca e o Príncipe, concordaram que Emma entrasse no armário. História Antes Primeira Maldição Os pais de Emma, Branca de Neve e Principe Encantado, são habitantes da Floresta Encantada. No dia em que iam se casar, a Rainha Má anuncia que irá destruir a felicidade de todos no reino. Meses mais tarde, quando Branca de Neve está grávida, ela pergunta a RumpNo entanto, Gepeto só aceita fazer o guarda-roupa se seu próprio filho, Pinóquio, for uma das duas pessoas salvas da maldição. A Fada Azul aceita suas exigências, e conta a Branca e Encantado que o guarda-roupa só podia proteger uma pessoa. Branca de Neve grávida, se prepara para ir sozinha no guarda-roupa, mas ela acaba dando à luz mais cedo, no mesmo dia em que a maldição é lançada. Devido a isso, a Fada Azul pede a Gepeto que permita que Branca de Neve e sua filha vá juntas no guarda-roupa, mas ele ignora as palavras dela e envia Pinóquio para uma Terra sem Magia. Depois de ser ferido mortalmente por cavaleiros da Rainha, o Príncipe Encantado coloca a bebê Emma no guarda-roupa, e ela escapa. Na Terra sem Magia, fora de Storybrooke, 1 Pinóquio pega Emma, e os dois são posteriormente colocados em um lar adotivo juntos. Pinóquio, em seguida, a abandona e Emma acaba crescendo sozinha. Durante a Primeira Maldição Crescendo no sistema de adoção, Emma vive em várias famílias. Aos três anos de idade, ela é adotada por um casal de pais adotivos que a abandonam quando tem um bebê biológico. No ano de 1989, Emma e algumas crianças vão a um cinema em Minnesota para assistir ao filme da Disney, A Espada era a Lei. Lá Emma rouba uma barra de chocolate Apollo de uma mulher, e quando ela se senta, um funcionário diz a ela para não fazer "isso". Ela começa a se desculpar por ter roubado, mas ele se refere a outra coisa, e a adverte a não fazer nada, mesmo que seja pelos os motivos certos, pois coisas ruins vão acontecer. Ele diz que ela terá a chance de tirar a espada da pedra um dia, mas que ela nunca deverá fazê-lo. Depois de dar-lhe a mensagem, ele desaparece. Emma com onze anos de idade, vive em um lar adotivo em Boston. Um dia, ela e as outras crianças veem uma menina, Cecilia ir embora de carro depois de ser adotada. Enquanto o veículo se afasta, Emma continua a olhar ansiosamente para ela, desejando uma família. Achando que nunca será adotada, Emma pega um ônibus para Minnesota. Em Hopkins, ela entra em uma loja e tenta roubar comida. Lá, ela percebe que uma menina, Lily, está olhando para ela, mas ela logo some. Depois de esconder uma caixa em sua jaqueta, Emma começa a ir embora, mas uma segurança da loja a impede. Antes que a mulher faça alguma coisa, Lily se aproxima com um carrinho; agradecendo a Emma por esperar por ela e mostra que tem um cartão para pagar pelas compras. Aliviada por não ser pega roubando, Emma agradece a Lily e quase vai embora, no entanto esta pede que ela fique e faça compras com ela. Após pagarem as coisas na loja, Lily avista um homem em um carro a persegui-las, mas elas escapam por um beco. Perto de um lago, as meninas tiram a comida das sacolas e fazem um piquenique. Emma conta o motivo de ter ido a Minnesota, e Lily compartilha sentimentos semelhantes de se sentir invisível para o mundo. Equivocadamente, Emma acha que o homem no carro é um assistente social tentando levar Lily de volta para o lar adotivo. Lily, no entanto, tem outros planos e aponta uma casa do outro lado do lago, que está vaga durante a temporada de outono. Ela sugere ir pra lá, e Emma aceita alegremente. Dentro da casa, enquanto jogam vídeo game, Emma vê uma estrela no pulso de Lily. Lily imagina que o desenho a torne especial, e desenha uma estrela no pulso de Emma. Ao encontrarem uma câmera, elas começam a se filmar fazendo brincadeiras. Emma e Lily prometem continuarem amigas, não importa o quê aconteça. Naquela noite, o mesmo homem que as perseguiu antes, chega na casa. No início, Emma diz que elas não vão voltar para o sistema de adoção, mas ela acaba descobrindo que ele é o pai de Lily. Quando a polícia aparece, Lily dá informações de contato para Emma, prometendo fugir juntas. Lily confessa que embora tenha mentido sobre sua família, todo o resto é real pois foi adotada e sua vida em casa é ruim. Magoada pelas mentiras, Emma vai embora. Ela apaga a estrela de seu pulso, enquanto Lily repetidamente chama o nome dela. Depois disso, Emma vai viver com pais adotivos em Mankato, uma família que já têm dois filhos. Enquanto se prepara para fazer sua primeira viagem de acampamento, ela procura na garagem seu saco de dormir, e descobre que Lily está se escondendo lá. O pai adotivo de Emma as vê, Lily diz que sua família adotiva acabou de se mudar para o bairro, ela acaba sendo convidada para o jantar. Durante a refeição, Lily mente sobre como ela e Emma se conheceram, enquanto a segunda fica chocada com tantas mentiras. Elas conversam na cozinha, Lily tenta-se desculpar com Emma, quando elas assistem pelo o noticiário que uma loja foi roubada, e Emma reconhece a amiga como um dos assaltantes. Emma que ela vá embora, mas Lily se recusa a ir sem recuperar seu colar de lua crescente, que está em uma casa abandonada na qual vivia. Emma vai até lá, pega o colar e volta para casa. Ao retornar, seus pais adotivos a confrontam sobre Lily, que roubou dinheiro e desapareceu. Eles descobrem, depois de alguns telefonemas, que sua amiga é agora procurada por roubo. Emma admite saber disso e de ter solicitado que Lily fosse embora por causa disso, mas seu pai adotivo a critica por permitir que um criminoso ficasse perto de seus filhos. Triste por ouvir isso, Emma pega sua mochila e vai embora. Ela vai até um ponto de ônibus e encontra com Lily. Emma culpa a amiga por arruinar sua chance de ter uma família, lhe devolve seu colar e diz que vai embora. Lily, no entanto, quer ficar com ela, pois considera Emma como sua única fonte de luz no meio de toda a escuridão em sua vida. Emma friamente afirma que prefere ficar sozinha e vai embora. Emma vai para um lar adotivo em Richfield, Minnesota. Ela mantem sua câmera velha, bem como as filmagens de seu tempo com Lily. Outra criança da casa, Kevin, agarra a câmera e começa a brincar com ela, sem perceber que estava gravando. Quando Emma grita com ele para lhe devolver, sua nova mãe adotiva Ingrid, manda que ele devolva a câmera. Depois de Ingrid sair, Kevin ameaça Emma para que ela lhe entregue a câmera, ou ele irá fazer da vida dela um inferno. Ela tenta fugir naquela noite, mas Ingrid a convence a ficar, revelando o medo de Kevin de aranhas e que em sua mesa ela tinha algumas de borracha. Percebendo que Ingrid está a ajudando, Emma concorda em ficar. Algum tempo depois, Ingrid leva Emma para um parque, onde ela inconscientemente mostra seus primeiros sinais de magia, enquanto tenta pegar um bichinho de pelúcia em uma máquina. Depois de vencer, Ingrid afirma que Emma é uma garota especial e que ela um dia vai surpreender a todos com seus "dons extraordinários". Vendo alguns papéis de uma agência na bolsa de Ingrid, Emma acha que será devolvida de novo. No entanto, Ingrid felizmente admite que está adotando ela. Ela diz que mesmo que Emma nunca a veja como mãe, ela se contenta em ser uma irmã mais velha. Enquanto esperam pelo o ônibus juntas, Emma sugere que seria legal ter poderes mágicos que pudesse lhe teletransportar para casa. Ingrid lembra de como a máquina de bichos de pelúcia piscou e diz que não foi um acidente, mas Emma apenas dá de ombros. Sabendo do potencial da menina, Ingrid a coloca na frente de um carro de estrada, mandando que ela pare o carro com magia, porém Emma fica muito assustada e foge pela a calçada. Ingrid tenta mostrar que tem pontos em comum com Emma, contando quando descobriu ter poderes. Entretanto Emma acredita que Ingrid é louca, foge e nunca retorna. Aos dezessete anos, Emma arromba um carro em Portland, Oregon. Lá encontra um homem, Neal que também está tentando roubar o veículo. Neal os leva a um parque de diversões fechado, onde Emma descobre que ele já teve um lar, mas fugiu por que que seu pai mudou muito. Eles começam a namorar e fazer pequenos assaltos. Vestindo uma barriga falsa de grávida, Emma rouba itens de uma loja de conveniência, enquanto Neal distrai o dono da loja. Quando eles são entregues por um cliente, Emma finge sentir dores de parto. Enquanto eles saem apressadamente, Neal rouba um chaveiro de cisne para ela. A dupla vai para um hotel, e Neal permite que ela para escolha um lugar para viverem juntos, Emma escolhe Tallahassee. Mais tarde, Neal admite ser procurado por roubar relógios e faz planos de fugir para o Canadá sozinho. Emma propõe buscar os relógios roubados onde ele deixou, e vendê-los para que possam viver juntos. Neal inicialmente é contra, mas acaba aceitando. O plano dá certo, e Emma entrega os relógios pra Neal. Eles se separam, mas não sem antes ele pegar um dos relógios e colocar no pulso dela, ele sai pra vender a mercadoria, enquanto ela aguarda por ele. Ao esperar no ponto de encontro, Emma acaba presa por posse de produtos roubados, o próprio Neal a denuncia, para desgosto dela. Ela é enviada para uma prisão de segurança mínima em Phoenix, onde cumprirá pena por onze meses. Alguns meses depois, Emma observa o resultado positivo de um teste de gravidez, quando ela recebe pelo o correio um pacote de Phuket, Tailândia, contendo as chaves de um automóvel com o chaveiro de cisne. Em algum momento durante a sua gravidez, ela decide dar o bebê para adoção. No dia em que Emma entra em trabalho de parto e o bebê nasce, ela luta contra o seu desejo de ficar com a criança. Embora tentada a mudar de ideia, Emma acredita que não está pronta para ser mãe. } Uma década mais tarde, Emma trabalha como agente de fiança em Boston. No dia de seu aniversário, ela persegue um fugitivo chamado Ryan. Depois de entregá-lo para as autoridades, ela volta para seu apartamento e acende uma velinha pelo o seu vigésimo oitavo aniversário. Ela deseja não ficar sozinha em seu aniversário, e nesse momento um menino chamado Henry, bate em sua porta afirmando ser o filho que ela deu para adoção há dez anos. Ela entra em pânico e foge para o banheiro, mas retorna para ameaçar Henry dizendo que irá chamar a polícia, mas ele promete dizer que ela o sequestrou. Ela lhe conta sobre seu superpoder que detecta qualquer mentira, o que leva Henry a interceder para que ela volte para casa com ele em Storybrooke, Maine. Durante a viagem de carro, ele explica sobre a Maldição das Trevas que prendeu todos os personagens de contos de fadas na cidade. Ele afirma que cada história de seu livro é verdadeira e até mesmo ela está nele, mas Emma não acredita. Ao chegar a cidade, Henry se recusa a dar o endereço dele, nesse momento seu terapeuta Archie Hooper aparece e fornece o endereço a ela. Henry afirma que Archie é o Grilo Falante e todos na cidade são da Floresta Encantada. Depois de levá-lo para casa, a mãe adotiva de Henry, Regina a convida a beber cidra da maçã. Emma tranquiliza Regina dizendo não será um problema, especialmente o pai que não sabe da existência de Henry. Emma faz um comentário sobre o livro de contos de fadas de Henry, embora Regina não tenha conhecimento de nada disso. Quando Emma se afasta da casa, ela vê Henry olhando para ela da janela de seu quarto. Em seu carro, indo embora da cidade, ela percebe que ele deixou seu livro sobre o banco do carro. Quando ela olha para frente e tenta voltar para a casa de Regina e vê um lobo que de repente aparece na estrada, ela tenta desviar o carro, bate na placa da cidade e fica inconsciente.Quando Emma acorda e está presa.Depois que ela percebe que o lobo era uma atração para voltar a Storybrooke. Poderes e Habilidades * Belief - 'Capacidade de alterar levemente a realidade (Geralmente na Terra do Nunca) por acreditar forte o suficiente. * '''Foresight - '''Capacidade de ver o futuro em pedaços. * '''True Love - '''Capacidade de beijar o amor verdadeiro e quebrar derivada maldição * '''Witchcraft - '''Capacidade de fazer feitiços/magias ou maldições ** '''Conjurações -' Capacidade de invocar objetos do nada. ** 'Feitiços de Cura -' Capacidade de curar magicamente lesões magicamente. ** 'Imobilização Magica -' Capacidade de imobilizar/paralisar alguém ou algo magicamente ** 'Piromania -' Capacidade de conjurar e controlar o fogo ** 'Mudança de formas -' Capacidade de mudar sua aparência ou a de outros. ** 'Telecinese -' Capacidade de mover/levitar objetos e pessoas. ** 'Teletransporte -' Capacidade de se teletransportar magicamente se um lugar ao outro. Antigas Habilidades Mágicas * '''A Sombria - '''Capacidade de usar os poderes da escuridão adquiridos do Dark One's Dagger.' ** '''Imortalidade -' Vida eterna. Só pode ser morto com o Dark One's Dagger. ** 'Traços Avançados -' Aumento da força, agilidade, durabilidade e habilidade de combate. Citações 1ª Temporada :(Para Henry) "Não sou boa em muitas coisas, mas tenho uma habilidade. Vamos chamar de "super-poder". Posso saber quando alguém está mentindo, e você garoto, está." :(Para Henry) "Só porque você acredita em algo, não torna isso verdade." :(Para Henry) "Quer saber o que é uma droga? Ser abandonado à beira de uma estrada. Meus pais nem se incomodaram em me deixar num hospital! Eu terminei no sistema de adoção e não tive uma família até meus 3 anos mas aí eles tiveram um filho e me mandaram de volta." :-- Pilot ---- :(Para Graham) "Observador. Isso é importante para um policial." :(Para Graham) "Oi. Se é sobre as placas de não perturbe, não se preocupe. Não mexi nelas." :(Para Regina) Regina não vou deixa que te machuque :(Para Mary Margaret) "Estou começando a reavaliar a minha definição de loucura." :(Para Henry) "Se a Maldição é real, a única maneira de quebrá-la é enganando a Rainha Má. Fazendo ela pensar que não acreditamos. Assim ela não desconfia da gente. Não-Não é disso que se trata a Operação Cobra? Despistar ela?" :-- The Thing You Love Most ---- :(Para Mary Margaret) "Eu já estive em tantos lugares apertados, que ter que dormir no meu carro não é tão ruim." :(Para Mary Margaret) "As pessoas que eu procuro se escondem em lugares como Las Vegas. Não nas florestas." :(Para Mary Margaret) "Procurar pessoas é o que eu tenho feito desde... Desde que eu me lembro." :(Para Henry) "Garoto. Você tem que ir pra casa. Cadê a sua mãe? Ela vai me matar, e depois vai matar você... E depois eu de novo." :-- Snow Falls ---- :(Para Graham) "E o que é que eu ganho? Ganho um título? A chave da cidade?" :(Para Ashley) "Eles amam dizer o que você pode ou não fazer, especialmente com um bebê. Mas o que quer que esteja pensando em fazer, ou se vai desistir, a escolha é sua." :(Para Ashley) "Vão te dizer quem você é a vida toda. Você tem que revidar dizendo "não, eu sou eu!" Quer ser vista de outra forma? Faça acontecer. Se você quer mudar as coisas, corra atrás, mude elas, porque não existe fada madrinha nesse mundo." :(Para Mitchell) "Tem gente que só tem o banco de trás do carro." :(Para Henry sobre Ashley) "Se a Ashley quer ter o bebê, tem que ter. Quem quer ser mãe tem que ter a permissão de ser." :(Para Ashley) "Se quer dar o melhor pra essa criança, tem que ser com alguém que está preparado. Sua vida toda vai mudar, e se decidir isso, não poderá mais fugir. Você terá que crescer e nunca poderá partir." :(Para Sr. Gold) "Nenhum júri no mundo prenderia uma mulher cujo o único motivo pra ter feito uma invasão era ficar com seu filho. Aposto tudo como o contrato não se sustenta. E você? Sem falar no que surgiria sobre você no processo. Eu acho que você é bem mais do que um simples leiloeiro. Quer mesmo começar essa briga?" :(Para Henry) "Abóbora. Meu codinome. Em homenagem à Cinderela. Abóbora." :(Para Graham) "Estava pensando... Talvez criar raízes não seja ruim." :-- The Price of Gold ---- :(Para Graham) "Uma gravata? Não precisa vestir uma mulher de homem pra ela ter autoridade." :-- That Still Small Voice Aparições Curiosidades * "Emma" significa "abrangente, universal, integral, completa", e os escritores da série afirmam que "Swan" é uma referência para a história do Patinho Feio. * O nome surgiu na Inglaterra por volta do ano de 1002 através da rainha Emma de Normandia * Ela ama chocolate quente com canela, um traço que ela compartilha com sua mãe e filho. * Ela é a única que pode deixar Storybrooke além de August e Henry, que saiu da cidade momentaneamente em Pilot para encontrá-la e não teve escolha senão voltar para Regina. * Emma tem uma habilidade extra-especial, que é ser capaz de perceber quando alguém está mentindo para ela. Os escritores da série afirmaram esta não é uma habilidade mágica, e que ela não percebeu as mentiras de Sidney Glass sobre Regina e Henry, por causa de seu envolvimento pessoal na situação, o que prejudica sua capacidade de detectar mentiras. * Emma tem compartilhado semelhanças em experiências com sua mãe Branca de Neve: ** Curiosamente, ambas entregaram seus filhos no nascimento. * Ela é a única personagem de conto de fadas que não tem uma identidade alternativa devido ao fato de ser um bebê quando ela escapou da maldição e não ter um conto de fadas próprio. * As maçãs dadas a Emma por Regina são, na realidade, Red Delicious (Maiores, totalmente vermelhas, e mais retangulares) em vez das Honeycrisp (Menores, Maiores partes amarelas com um pouco de vermelho, e arredondadas), conforme informado na série. Além disso as Maçãs Honeycrisp são uma polinização cruzada de outras duas maçãs descobertas em 1977, é altamente improvável que estas tenham estado no Maine, enquanto aludida (28 anos) desde que a maçã era ainda sob patente pela Universidade de Minnesota, no momento. * Emma tem sido vista, por vezes, usando um colar com uma gravura de um pequeno cisne nele. É um Pyrrha Swan Necklace. * Em The Thing You Love Most, o jornal que Sydney mostra a Regina data de 24 de Outubro de 2011. Como Emma havia passado a noite na delegacia após sua chegada em Storybrooke, isso indica que seu aniversário é no dia 23 de Outubro, assim como a data de estreia da série. Como havia completado 28 anos naquele ano, nasceu em 1983. * Possui um chaveiro de estrela. * Tem uma tatuagem de Dente de Leão (flor) no interior de seu pulso esquerdo. * No roteiro do Piloto, o nome original de sua personagem era Anna. * Durante o primeiro episódio, o chaveiro que Vovó entrega à Emma na Pousada da Vovó tem um enfeite com uma gravura de um cisne (Swan em inglês). pl:Emma Swan nl:Emma Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Habitantes da Terra dos Contos de Fadas Categoria:Habitantes de Storybrooke Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Senhora das Trevas Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 3ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da Quinta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Vivos